


Dear Sheriarty

by KingSizedInsanity



Series: Letters to Lovers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rated for last chapter stuff, probably spoils, slightly AU, slightly ooc is guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the "Letters to Lovers" series...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. My Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Letters to Lovers" series...

("Dear Sherlock" is scribbled out) My Sherlock,

Boy, I'd sure like to see you, now that you're letting everyone know that you're still alive. Do you think you could spare me a few moments of your precious time? Just a few? I think I may possess something that interests you? A little something known as John H. Watson and his wife "Mary" Watson. Have I caught your interest yet? I sure do hope so. Tick tock Mr. Holmes, the games is back on.

Moriarty

P.S. Did you miss me? I know that I missed you.


	2. Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock writes back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this part of my series is the only one like this, I didn't start this one, my girlfriend did. She plays the part of Moriarty, and I Sherlock....Just thought I'd mention it...

Moriarty,

You speak to me of John, yet you ask me if I miss you? Are you vying for my attention? That's certainly interesting...do you feel something for me? There might be a part of me that misses the games, leave John and Mary out of it. If you do I'll see to giving you some of my time. I'll let you do what you wish with it. Only, if you leave John and Mary out if it. Then our games can continue.

Good day,  
-S. Holmes

Ps. Only then the games will continue...


	3. Sherlock

Sherlock,

Oh goody, the games are to continue! I just /knew/ you missed me and our little waltz of destruction. Fine, Mary and John are free to go, you'll find them in a place that is just as fragile as you are. Looking forward to hearing from you, my favorite consultant.

-M

Ps. I just /love/ hearing from you..


	4. M

M,

Why are you referring to me as your favorite and stressing that you love some of the things that I do? Are you trying to confess something to me? /Do/ you harbor feelings for me other than those previously displayed? That would certainly be interesting...When is our next section of our game taking place and what should I pretend to expect? (The phrase "I do enjoy you more so than our games..." is very heavily scratched out.)

-S

P.S. Will there be no end to your correspondence?


	5. S-

S-  
well of course I feel something for you, dear Sherlock! You yourself deducted my sexuality. To think that my entire facade as Jim from IT was completely false is a rookie mistake for you, Holmes. My attraction for you, although, is not the point here. Let's hope you figure out the point soon, Sherlock. The innocents can't wait forever.

-M   
(Inside there is a set of GPS coordinates and a key)


	6. (No name written, but assumed Moriarty)

I've collected the "innocents". I was rather surprised that you weren't there. I thought you wanted to see me? Or is that only in your dreams? Mary told me I needed to stop "crushing" on dangerous men, because allegedly /you/ aren't the only one. The woman is insane. /If/ you wish to see me, I am free from current things at 9 tonight, the location is included. Shall we say no weapons or extra people?

-Your /favorite/ Consultant  
(GPS location included)


	7. (No name written, but assumed Sherlock)

I would be delighted to meet with you, Sherlock. Also, I'm glad to hear that you're no longer in denial. I'll be there, with nothing but myself.

-Your admirer


	8. The End

Sherlock stood in the lobby of the hotel out of the way just enough that he'd only be seen by someone who was looking for him. He leaned against the wall and went through a list of things that could happen tonight. The place was noisy and crowded, just the place to hide in. The air smells richly of fine food and the windows display a starless, dark sky.

Sherlock smiled softly, watching the door closely as Moriarty walked in. He waited for the other man to notice him before nodding for him to approach. The noise didn't seem to bother the other man as he spotted Sherlock quickly. The man smiled devilishly and began his ascent towards him from the lower floor of the restaurant. 

Sherlock smirked softly and pulled a chair out at a nearby table for him, sitting in the one opposite from him. The table was set with wine and menus, the thick table cloth was bleached white with frilly black lace at the trim. Everything was lit by dim overhead lighting and a slowly melting candle.   
The chair opposite of Sherlock scraped lightly across the wooden floor as his arch enemy took a seat.

"You're looking delightful, as usual," Moriarty snickered, smirking softly, "did you get all dressed up just for me?"

Sherlock watched him closely, "I am in regular clothing, after all, what /is/ the point of dressing up if you may just take it all off?"

Moriarty looked pleasantly surprised, his eyes widened and he bit his lip through a smile. "Oh, is that so?"

Sherlock smirked, "Do you not intend to take me up to the room I have rented in the hotel above us?"

Moriarty arched a meticulously plucked eyebrow, watching the man closely. "I'd love to take you... to the room...that is..." he chuckled and smirked.

"Then, the question is, are we going to dine here now, or in the room, later~?" He smirked, watching the man across from him.

A waiter stopped in front of the table, smiling at them, "How may I serve you tonight, gentlemen?"

Moriarty smiled sadistically and looked up to the waiter then looked back to Sherlock. "Well, Sherlock?"

Sherlock smiled softly and looked at the server, "I believe we'll be taking our meal in room 174, we'll be calling room serves in a bit..."

The waiter bowed, "or course.." and with a slight nod, he sauntered away.

Moriarty smirked and stood, "lead the way then?"

The detective stood and offered his hand to the other man, "After me~".

Moriarty looked at the hand curiously before taking it into his own and smirking, "of course!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, then started them back to the lobby and into the elevator. "Don't blow anything up while you're here and this can happen again~"

The criminal consultant chuckled and pulled Sherlock chest to chest with himself, "oh...well I'll just have to blow something else, then.."

The detective smirked softly, reaching out and pressing the button for the second floor, "I certainly won't stop you if the subject of your interest is me~".

With an evil grin, Moriarty's lips were on Sherlock's pale neck, kissing gently. "You've always been the subject of my interest.."

The detective groaned softly, moving his head to offer more of his neck to Moriarty. "I feel honored that I could keep your attention for so long~"

With a smirk, Moriarty dragged his tongue along his enemy's neck, feeling the pulse pick up speed. "I could almost say the same thing...but it seems that in my absence, you've found someone else..." 

Sherlock moaned softly, "And you would mean, who exactly?"

Moriarty growled and tugged Sherlock closer, "The dominatrix, Irene..." The criminal barked out, dragging his blunt nails through his lover's scalp.

He moaned at the feeling, "N-nonsense, she's n-nothing...."

A sharp pain flared through Sherlock's head as Moriarty dug his nails in, "Don't lie to me, Sherlock...I've seen you two together."

"I-i promise, n-nothing has happened b-between us...."

Moriarty took the opportunity to sink his teeth into his detective's neck, sucking roughly. "You're a liar, Sherlock, I know how you two feel about each other..."

The detective moaned again, reaching out he pulled the criminal to look him in the eyes, "I admire her intelligence.... I adore your existence.... If I had to choose who to keep in my life it would /always/ end up being you...."

A smile creeped across Moriarty's face as he closed the gap between their mouths slowly.Sherlock smiled into the kiss, pulling Moriarty closer as the elevator doors dinged, the doors opening onto their floor. There was a slight pause and a shuffle of feet before Moriarty began leading them to their hotel room, his lips never leaving the other man's. When they reached the door Sherlock quickly unlocked it and pushed it open, pulling Moriarty inside quickly. A gasp escaped Moriarty's lips before he regained control and pinned Sherlock to the wall, kicking the door shut.The pinned man moaned softly, pulling the other right up against his body.Moriarty smirked and began to leave a trail of kisses along Sherlock's neck. He nipped at the skin and panted at the soft moan he was rewarded with.

The detective pulled at the other's clothing, trying to claw his shirt off.With a slight chuckle, Moriarty slid his plain white T-shirt off and pressed closer to Sherlock, "let me take you.." he muttered against his mouth.

Sherlock barely stifled a whimper, exchanging it for a nod instead, "Yes~"Triumphantly, Moriarty began discarding their clothes, leaving kisses along bared skin.Sherlock moaned softly, doing his best to take the other's clothing off. 

"Now...."Moriarty laughed softly, kissing his lover deeply, leading them to the neatly made hotel bed.Sherlock growled softly, getting impatient. He fell back onto the bed, pulling Moriarty over top of him.The criminal's skin was incredibly warm as he moved to straddle Sherlock's hips.Sherlock's hips bucked up into the contact and he growled at his own movement.The movement elicited a moan from Moriarty who now had his mouth on Sherlock's chest, he was nibbling his way down to the firm, pink nipples.Sherlock gasped softly, moving his hands to his lover's hair, gently tugging.Moriarty growled and licked at a nub, smirking and grinding his hips once more.The detective moaned louder, tossing his head back and grinding back against his lover's hips.With a sharp gasp, Moriarty grabbed his slacks from beside the bed and removed a small bottle of lube from the pocket.

Sherlock chuckled softly, "Expecting this or hoping?" he inquired.

Moriarty squeezed some lube onto his fingers, gently nudging one against Sherlock's hole, "Oh Sherlock, I've been expecting this for a very long time.."Sherlock gasped softly, the muscles gently pressing against the finger.With a kiss to Sherlock's pale chest, Moriarty slowly slid one finger in.

Sherlock moaned a bit, arching very slightly, "O-oh, fuck~!" The criminal curled his fingers slightly before unfurling the digit once more. Sherlock moaned again, clutching at his lover's chest.Nails bit into Sherlock's waist as Moriarty held his hips down and slowly slid another finger inside the detective. Sherlock moaned louder, his hips pushing against his lover's hands, "M-moriarty....please....".

"Please what, my beautiful detective?" Moriarty chuckled and nipped Sherlock's inner thigh.

Sherlock groaned and arched his hips a bit, "Take me.....p-please....?"

With a small smirk, Moriarty removed his fingers and coated his cock in the lube, "are you sure?"

The detective nodded and bit his lip, "Yes, please!"Moriarty nodded and slowly pushed in, gasping loudly.Sherlock gasped loudly, biting his lip harder, "A-ah!"The sound was almost enough to cause the criminal to orgasm right there, he blushed and groaned softly.As the detective's breathing evened out a bit he watched Moriarty closer, waiting for a sign of what he should be doing.

"Can I move now?" Moriarty began kissing a trail from Sherlock's earlobe to his collarbones.

Sherlock moaned softly, nodding quickly, "Y-yes, you may~" Delighted, the criminal consultant thrust his hips experimentally, groaning.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered, moaning softly, "O-oh~"A thrill shot through Moriarty and he began thrusting at a slow pace, panting, trying to control his motions. Sherlock moaned again, "H-harder~!" Moriarty began snapping his hips forward almost roughly as he growled and smirked viciously. 

Sherlock writhed in pleasure beneath him, moaning loud enough that the rooms next to them could hear them, "O-oh, yes! P-perfect~!"The sounds echoed around them, every gasp, moan and sigh, and Moriarty coveted them like they were artifacts. 

"So good for m-me!" The criminal clamped his jaws around the other man's neck and thrust harder.

Sherlock arched up into the criminal's touch, moaning almost brokenly, "A-ah, close~!".

Moriarty wasn't going to admit it but so was he, he growled and continued his hip movements, gasping with each thrust, "do it," He commanded.Sherlock moaned louder, head thrown back, eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. 

"M-moriarty~!!" He moan-yelled, orgasming hard as the words left his mouth.The sound alone sent Moriarty over edge and he grasped his lover close, groaning loudly.The detective groaned softly, curling closer to his criminal.The gesture made Moriarty smile as he pulled out and kissed Sherlock gently.

Sherlock gently kissed back, smiling softly, "That was very nice~" 

Moriarty nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you thought so, considering I plan to do it again.." The detective bit his lip and groaned softly.With a smile, Moriarty kissed him and closed his eyes, "I'll make you wait though." 

Sherlock smiled and curled closer to him. "Thank you..."Moriarty nodded and slipped off to sleep.

Sherlock stayed a majority of the night before sneaking out and leaving a note that read: 'Be good and you'll find me waiting in bed for you the night after next. -S.H.’ 

\---------------------------Time Skip---------------------------------

Moriarty smiled just a bit brighter than he meant to when he found Sherlock waiting for him, just like he said he would.


End file.
